fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Masquerade for the Heroes!
New year. With the demise of Kim Jong-Il, the heroes celebrate in dresses and costumes. Optimus Prime: "Izzy!" Izzy: "Optimus!" Optimus Prime: "Dear Izzy, what a splendid party." Izzy: "A prologue to a bright new year!" Optimus Prime: "Quite a night, I'm impressed!" Izzy: "Well, one does one's best!" Both: "Here's to us!" Izzy: "A toast for all the city!" Optimus Prime: "What a pity that Lotso can't be here!" All the heroes sing Masquerade from the Phantom of the Opera. All: "Masquerade! Paper faces on parade! Masquerade! Hide your face so the world will never find you! Masquerade! Every face a different shade! Masquerade! Look around, there's another mask behind you! Flash of mauve, splash of pruce, fool and king, ghoul and goose, green and black, queen and priest, trace of rouge, face of beast. Faces! Take a turn! Take a ride! On the merry go round in an inhuman race- eye of gold, thigh of blue, true is false, who is who? Curl of lip, swirl of gown, ace of hearts, face of clown. Faces! Drink it in, Drink it up till you've drowned in the light in the sound." Kumamon and She-Ra: "But who can name the face?" All: "Masquerade! Grinning yellows, spinning reds! Masquerade! Take your fill let the spectacle astound you! Masquerade! Burning glances, turning heads! Masquerade! Stop and see the sea of smiles around you! Masquerade... Seething shadows, breathing lies. Masquerade. You can fool any friend who ever knew you! Masquerade! Leering satyrs, peering eyes! Masquerade! Run and hide but a face will still pursue you!"' Misha: "What a night!" Optimus Prime: "What a crowd!" Izzy: "Makes you glad, makes you proud!" Cobi: "All the creme de la creme!" Hosuni: "Watching us, watching them!" Hodori: "Three months of relief!" Hidy: "Of delight!" Po: "Of Elysian peace!" Superman: "And we can breathe..." Misha: "No more notes!" Luke Skywalker: "No more ghost!" Hosuni: "Here's to health!" Hodori: "Here's a toast to a prosperous year!" Izzy: "To our friends who are here!"' Hodori and Hosuni: "And may our splendor never fade!" Sam: "What a joy! What a change!" Superman and Spider-Man: "And what a blessed release!" Misha: "And what a masquerade! Think of it..." Wonder Woman: "A secret engagement. Look, your future bride. Just think of it." Howdy: "But why is it secret? What have we to hide? You promised me." Wonder Woman: "No, Howdy, please don't. They'll see." Howdy: "Well, then, let them see. It's an engagement not a crime. Diana, what are you afraid of?" Both: "Let's not argue..." Wonder Woman: ''"Please pretend"' Howdy: "I can only hope..."' Wonder Woman: "You will understand in time..." Howdy: "I'll understand in time..." Scenes of the other sections of the opera house show Batman dancing with a woman from Ukraine, among others. As Howdy the Polar Bear and Wonder Woman kiss together, all the heroes and Olympic Mascots sing for one last time- All: ''"Masquerade! Paper faces on parade ... Masquerade! Hide your face, so the world will never find you! Masquerade! Every face a different shade... Masquerade! Look around - there's another mask behind you! Masquerade! Burning glances, turning heads... Masquerade! Stop and stare at the sea of smiles around you! Masquerade! Grinning yellows, spinning reds ... Masquerade! Take your fill - let the spectacle... astound... you..." Lotso appears before the eyes of everyone in the main hall, singing a reprise of his song Stranger than you dreamt it. Lotso: "Those chains are not thine! They belong to me!" Lotso steals Wonder Woman's charm and teleports, while Howdy pursues him. In a hall of mirrors, perhaps? The pink bear creates illusions in the hall of mirrors, making Howdy miss him. However, a mysterious woman drags Howdy to the opera house. Could it be Diana? Category:Fan Fiction